Différence
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu cette légère différence, entre Vanitas et les autres. Il était trop sensible, un peu, trop intelligent, souvent, et vraiment trop homosexuel pour que ça soit supportable.


Yo ! OS écrit pour la semaine de l'OS sur les thèmes « Différence » et « Chocolat chaud ». Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit sur eux deux, tiens !

Bonne lecture !

Différence

« Maman ! Maman ! »

L'enfant courut vers la femme, pour s'enfoncer dans ses jupes. La mère posa une main sur le crâne de son fils, et nota qu'il tremblait. Ç'avait dû être difficile pour lui, ce premier jour d'école. Les sanglots de l'enfant redoublèrent.

« Maman, les autres ils sont pas gentils ! Ils font que dire des méchancetés !

—Ça n'est rien, Vanitas, ça n'est rien. Je suis là.

—Mais pourquoi ils sont méchants ?

—C'est facile, mon corbeau, la différence, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur. Toi, si. »

.

Vanitas balança son poing dans le visage du type qui venait de l'insulter. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il s'enfuit, lâchement, et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la cour où personne n'allait jamais. Il respira. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il serra les dents, si fort qu'il en eut mal à la mâchoire. Un garçon, plus âgé, apparut. Il avait des cheveux plutôt longs, comme les filles, mais il était grand. Il jaugea Vanitas avec un regard un peu haut.

« Tu as bien fait de le frapper. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas le gronder ? Même pas l'embêter ?

« Il n'est pas intelligent, Seifer, je me demande même s'il n'est pas un peu bête.

—C'est bon, laisse-moi !

—Mais fais attention de ne pas te faire gronder. Toi, t'es différent. T'es intelligent. »

Toujours un peu énervé, Vanitas se redressa et partit d'un pas vif.

.

« Il est pas comme nous. »

Disaient les gens, et Vanitas frappait de plus en plus fort. Il avait treize ans, et il en avait marre, de cette différence. Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Toutes les mères font ça, peut-être, avait-il pensé. Mais les autres, alors ? Les élèves, les psychologues et les professeurs ? Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il était différent, c'est vrai, il détestait ça. Malgré tout, Riku était resté avec lui au fil des années. Parce que Riku ne savait pas combien il était différent.

Être plus sensible que la moyenne, plus intelligent que la moyenne, c'était presque insupportable. Mais ça, c'était le pire, putain, il jurait dans ses lèvres, il pouvait pas y croire. Il pouvait pas être différent à ce point. C'était juste pas possible qu'en plus de tout ça, il soit pédé.

.

Vanitas était trempé comme une soupe. Il était à moitié soûl, et puis il avait froid. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, pas comme ça, il ne voulait pas que sa mère le regarde avec une tristesse mal cachée, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il lui en avait déjà trop fait. Les conseils de discipline, les psys, les engueulades, tout ça pour cette foutue différence qu'il ne supportait plus. Il aurait voulu être un gamin comme les autres, à jouer au ballon comme un imbécile, à faire souffrir son prochain pour le plaisir, pas par rage, à regarder des films de cul remplis de cruchasses en cris. Pitoyable. Il aurait préféré être de ceux qu'il détestait.

Il avait à peine dix-huit ans, et il était toujours ce gamin bagarreur et irresponsable, enfermé dans le placard trop étroit du mensonge. Ses pas le menèrent devant chez Riku, comme seul endroit de fuite. Il avait dit à sa mère qu'il dormirait chez lui, ce soir. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que d'habitude. Elle devait en avoir marre de lui, à la longue, pensait Vanitas. Elle aurait sans doute préféré un enfant sage, mais on lui avait refilé Vanitas et elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Vanitas la plaignait, vraiment. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, de lui, tout était devenu différent, comme s'il était né pour devenir cette contradiction vivante de chair et de déni.

Il s'assit sur le pallier. Riku viendrait peut-être. Il avait toujours su quand quelqu'un était à sa porte. Cette porte, Vanitas ne l'avait jamais frappée. Il s'était souvent longtemps planté devant, attendant que son ami remarque sa présence. Même ça, ça n'était pas normal, mais foutu pour foutu il resterait de marbre face à cette étrangeté ancienne qui lui serrait les os. Riku ouvrit la porte, Vanitas entra. Il n'avait rien demandé, et puis il avait froid. Il monta les escaliers, pour inviter Riku à le suivre, ouvrit la chambre à la volée, de ses doigts gourds et ivres. Il n'entendit pas le pas familier de son ami, simplement la cuisine qui s'agite en un bruit, une casserole qu'on sort, un frigidaire qu'on ouvre, le sourire un peu torve du garçon qui se réveille à peine. Il dormait sûrement, avant que Vanitas soit là, et s'endormirait encore quand Vanitas rentrerait – s'il rentrait. Même ici, il gênait.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Il avait envie de chanter comme une baignoire, mais les colocataires de Riku dormaient sûrement et malgré l'alcool dans son sang Vanitas avait assez de présence d'esprit pour se retenir. Enfin, il aurait été chez un autre que Riku, il ne se serait pas retenu. Finalement, son ami arriva dans sa chambre, deux tasses à la main. Il en tendit une à Vanitas, qui l'attrapa. Il souffla sur la buée dense, pour le plaisir de la voir s'évaporer. Il sentit Riku s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais n'osa pas le regarder. Il avait honte, un peu, de ce foutu cœur qui battait trop vite. Il en avait marre, vraiment, parfois il aurait voulu se l'arracher de la poitrine, pour avoir un peu moins mal, pour aimer un peu moins fort ce type qui était son meilleur – seul – ami.

« Eh, tu me causes ou quoi ? »

Vanitas baissa la tête, sans dire un mot. Riku lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Vanitas ne dit toujours rien, et Riku souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. D'habitude, Vanitas était celui des deux qui parlait beaucoup, et Riku celui qui écoutait en silence. Ce genre de retournement de situation était de ceux que le plus âgé ne pouvait pas gérer. Il avait peur, à chaque fois, de laisser échapper un mot de trop, de casser ce qui les reliait, de se briser et de briser Vanitas.

« Tu me réveilles à quatre heures du matin et tu ne donnes pas une explication ? »

Vanitas grogna. Sa tête tournait. Il but une gorgée du chocolat. C'était trop sucré, mais ça faisait doux dans sa bouche. Vanitas détestait aimer ça. Des goûts de fille, il pensait, des goûts de pédale. Il n'était même pas sincère là-dedans. Il devinait le chocolat de Riku, mélangé à du café, avec du cacao put et à peine un demi-sucre.

« Allez, quoi.

—J'suis désolé. »

Riku s'écarta de Vanitas, et attrapa son visage pour le regarder en face. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se penche. Il devait se retenir, parce que Vanitas aurait mal.

« De quoi ?

—De te réveiller.

—J't'en prie, j'ai du te faire le coup des centaines de fois. »

C'était vrai, c'était presque une manie chez eux, de se réveiller mutuellement, comme ça, quand ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un. De se raccrocher à une valeur sûre, à un roc immobile dans la foutue tornade qu'était leur vie.

« Mais y a une différence. »

L'alcool parlait plus fort que Vanitas. Riku fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

—Dans la façon dont tu me vois, et celle dont je te te vois. »

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas possible que Vanitas aie remarqué, pas vrai ? Le plus jeune se défit des mains qui entouraient sa tête, et reprit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Le sucre le calmait, c'est vrai. Il n'y avait que Riku qui le savait. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Vanitas ne se détournait jamais de lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui la secoua.

« Arrêtes !

—C'est moi qui suis désolé, Van.

—Mais c'est pas toi, c'est …

—Si, gars, je voulais pas … je voulais pas te blesser.

—Trop tard. »

Riku s'en voulait. Mince, il aurait dû en aimer un autre. Si Vanitas le laissait, ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Voilà, ses fichus sentiments avaient tout foutu en l'air.

« Je peux le dire à voix haute ? »

Fichu pour fichu, les mots avaient bien le droit de sortir, pour le nombre de fois où ils avaient brûlé sa bouche et ses lèvres.

« T'es cruel, Riku. »

Vanitas baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Riku s'excusait d'être aimé. C'était dur pour lui, il blessait son seul ami, il était blessé. Il était perdu.

« Alors je dois me taire pour toujours ?

—J'ai rien à dire. Je veux pas … »

 _Je veux pas que tu me rejettes en bonne et due forme._

« Mais moi, j'en aie envie. Merde, Van, je suis désolé, je me suis tu trop de temps.

—Parce que ça fait longtemps que tu … ?

—Presque depuis le début.

—Et tu as laissé faire ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? Tu voulais me voir me détruire, c'est ça ?

—Je pensais pas que …

—Tu pensais pas ? Des années, des années t'as fermé ta gueule, tu vois où ça nous mène ? T'aurais dû me le dire. Je me serais éloigné.

—Je voulais pas que tu t'éloignes.

—Égoïste. Ça t'amusait, dis-moi ? »

Cette fois, Riku ne comprenait pas. En quoi est-ce que ça avait pu être amusant pour lui ?

« Ça t'amusait de me voir tomber chaque jour plus amoureux de toi ? Merde, ça t'éclate à ce point de me voir tomber, maintenant ? Il a fallu tant de temps pour que j'apprenne à te connaître. C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'vais partir. Pas besoin de me rejeter. S'il-te-plaît. »

Riku fixait Vanitas avec de grands yeux. Le brun était déjà en train de partir, il avait reposé la tasse sur la table, il avait attrapé la veste qu'il avait retirée. Il avait l'air brisé, encore plus en voyant la joie sur le visage de Riku. Ça lui faisait plaisir, de le voir partir, alors ? Riku entoura son poignet.

« Tu m'aimes ?

—Je t'ai demandé de pas le dire !

—C'est pas vrai ?

—J'te mentirais là-dessus ? Lâche-moi, j'rentre chez moi.

—Tu vas réveiller ta mère.

—J'm'en fous.

—C'est faux. »

Riku savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Vanitas l'aimait. C'était hors du domaine du possible. Il dit.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et il put lire dans les yeux de Vanitas une rage infinie. Vanitas le frappa, et le chocolat chaud toujours dans ses mains se renversa au sol. Les mains libres, Riku prit le crâne de Vanitas. Ce dernier ressemblait à un loup sans meute, une flèche dans la patte, maintenu au sol par la main d'un chasseur. Riku l'embrassa, et Vanitas répondit, contre son gré. Il ne voulait pas de ça, de cette pitié cruelle. Le goût du chocolat dans la bouche de Riku était doux et caféiné, comme il le pensait. Il aurait voulu se détacher, se barrer en courant, mais c'était peut-être le seul baiser auquel il aurait jamais droit. Alors il se laissa s'abandonner, sachant qu'il foutait en l'air le potentiel rétablissement prochain de sa santé mentale. Il était foutu, de toute manière. Riku s'éloigna de ses lèvres, c'est bon c'était fini, il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux que les débris d'une amitié mensongère. Mais Riku soupira son prénom et l'embrassa encore, et encore.

« Arrêtes.

—Je peux pas.

—Lâche-moi.

—Je peux pas.

—Laisse-moi partir.

—Je peux pas. »

Et Vanitas le repoussa à moitié, mais il n'en avait pas envie, et ses gestes étaient faibles. Il allait en mourir de cette étreinte, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, mieux de mourir dans les bras de Riku que des lambeaux de cœur qui finiraient par exploser.

« Je t'aime trop pour te laisser. »

Cette fois, Vanitas s'éloigna complètement, la surprise dépassait toute autre émotion, et il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Son crâne lui faisait mal. Riku se rapprocha de lui, il recula. On s'approcha encore, il ne recula plus.

« Je t'aime, Vanitas Sczurowski, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et ça avait moins le goût de honte et d'amertume. Vanitas reposa sa veste, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Bon, Riku, je crois qu'on a deux-trois trucs à mettre au point et avant tout, j'ai des questions. Non, j'ai pas compris grand-chose sérieux mais là j'ai bien dessaoulé, vas refaire du chocolat chaud, oh, mets-moi de la vanille avec, et ensuite on pourra parler. D'ailleurs je le prendrai pas mal si tu te fais un café, je sais que t'aimes pas le sucre. Franchement, tu m'aimes ? Mais merde alors on a perdu trop de temps ! Bon, tu fous quoi ? »

Riku bloqua un instant, puis se mit à rire. Ce Vanitas-là était encore celui qu'il connaissait le mieux.


End file.
